Ten Years
by bisoux
Summary: Ten years after graduation, they thought they'd be friends forever, but then again some wishes could be deemed impossible to be kept.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling into the old and familiar parking lot he glanced at what he once referred to as the dungeon. It was hard for him to believe that so many years had passed since he had last entered the daunting old building, but then again since graduation Tree Hill High was not exactly on his top five lists of places he wanted to visit.

"C'mon sweetheart!" his fiancée called from the other side of the car. "We're already late." In all honesty he had been a little uncertain about his willingness to come back for Tree Hill's ten-year reunion given that fake "how are you?" and "you look absolutely amazing!" just weren't a part of his persona. Though he had been with his now fiancée for about two years and had known her for four the only people from Tree Hill she had really gotten to know apart from his mother were Nathan and Haley. It wasn't as if he had dismissed everyone else from his life, but it was more that those who were a significant part of his high school life were now people mentioned in his life opposed to actual players. In fact he credits his fiancée's persistence of wanting to meet those in his past for his current predicament; but if pushed a little further he'd admit, if only to himself, that he wanted to see if she'd be there. Just to give himself the satisfaction of knowing that she was doing okay, that she did indeed exist beyond the mere memories he still held.

"Lucas Scott," he said to the woman sitting at the desk in front of the entrance, handing out the classic "hello my name is" stick-on.

"Lucas?" the women repeated glancing up at him smiling.

"Bevin?"

"The one and only!" the ex-cheerleader grinned. "I haven't seen you since Mouth's wedding a few years back. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. This is my fiancée Veronica," indicating the tall brunette at his side. "Ronnie, this is Bevin, one of the funniest girls I knew when I was seventeen. Remember my friend Skillz? The basketball player I once told you about? Well, this here is his lovely wife."

"Ha-ha Lucas, I wasn't that funny, lets just say my naïve-ness lasted all the way up until senior year." Bevin laughed. "It was nice meeting you, and I hope to see you both once I'm done here!"

"You too Bevin," Veronica smiled wondering what stories this woman had about Lucas that she could use to tease him with later. "You'll have to come tell me all of Lucas' horrifying moments from high school!"

"You can count on it!" Bevin replied as the couple waved goodbye and made their way towards the gymnasium. Looking at Lucas and Veronica, Bevin sighed looking over the list of RSVP-ed past students and thought back to the days when she could look at some of the names and remember happier times. For some silly reason she had always thought that just maybe they could've all stayed friends forever, but then again she was known for having some impossible wishes as a teen.


	2. Chapter 2

Throwing him one of her infamous grins Brook Davis placed her hand within his as she heard the flight attendant announce "Now touching down at One Tree Hill airport, the current time is 3pm and temperature is a…" the rest was lost on her as she anticipated the upcoming reunion. Had it seriously been ten years since she was a high school student? She smiled softly to herself remembering all those days…sometimes she still felt that 17 year old girl.

"Are you ready sweetheart?", she asked practically dragging her boyfriend off the flight and towards their bags. There was no denying it, Brook Davis was ready and 100 excited to be back in Tree Hill, to see Mr. and Mrs. Tutor-couple, since she hadn't seen them for a few months, Mouth, Bevin, her beloved P. Sawyer even said she thought she'd make an appearance. After all this time the gang would finally be back together, frowning slightly she paused to think of the gang. "Hopefully not everyone's here." She muttered darkly pausing at the one person who even after all these years she felt was undeserving of a real welcome back.

"What's that?" Chris Keller asked.

"Nothing just excited to head over to Peyt's. Can you believe after all these years her family still owns that house?" she asked.

"Not really, I mean her dad had to retire from the boat business sometime."

"But, I just assumed daddy Sawyer would have…OMG…DADDY SAWYER!!" Brook paused running into the arms of the one man in her life she considered her surrogate father.

"Welcome back Brook." Larry Sawyer smiled welcoming his daughter's lifelong friend back into the town where he essentially watched his two kids take care of each other and become wonderful women in the world. "How was your guys trip?" he asked shaking Chris' hand as the three made their way towards the carousal.

"It was pretty good Larry." Chris replied. "Could barely get Brook to sit still, it was like having a kid on Ritalin who forgot to take their recommended dosages the entire flight, which was a great thing to experience but you know how it is was the "ditzy cheer types" being put back in their home-grown airhead territory. I guess when she and Peyton are back together we should prep ourselves for some extreme female giggle-fests."

"I do not giggle!" Brooke claimed haughtily as Chris and Larry laughed pulling the bags towards the exit.

Pulling up to Peyton's place Brooke recalled all the memories stored within the four aging walls, some good, others bad, but memories still, from when the girls were 3 and experiencing their first sleepover right up to 17 after Peyton's stalker scare and all their sleepovers then. After high school the two friends moved to New York, Peyton studying at Cooper University and Brooke at the Fashion Institue of Technology and despite their new broadened surroundings the two girls found constant time for one another, in fact it was at a show Petyon insisted they go to that they had run into Chris Keller and the once self-centered rockstar proved himself to be a funny and slightly egotistical rock star that the girls could depend on, more specfically Brooke.

"When's Peyton coming in?", Brooke asked.

"Tomorrow morning I believe, she couldn't get away from work any earlier than that but she did want to spend some quality time with you guys before the reunion tomorrow night she was saying."

"Awesome, this is going to be so much fun!" Brooke exclaimed hoping out of the car and towards the house.


End file.
